


Fuera de Control

by WolfOak15



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfOak15/pseuds/WolfOak15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una cosa llevo a la otra...y las cosas se salieron de sus manos, pero el shinigami compulsivo no le importó.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuera de Control

Comenzó inocentemente. Un beso en el dedo, que desde el punto de vista de alguien, es un gesto inocente de afecto. Una mirada, una oportunidad robada, una mano capturado -eso es todo lo que realmente se necesita. El problema, naturalmente, no está en el mismo beso, pero en el espíritu de la competencia. Porque, por supuesto que se iba a reír y besar sus nudillos antes de intentar alejarse y continuar con sus asuntos.

Un tirón, una captura, se deslizó un brazo alrededor de la cintura, y un mordisco a su brazo -porque no se debe permitir que ella salga con la suya. Hay un grito pequeño - de sorpresa o de protesta, no importa - porque el mordisqueo no se detiene, no hasta que estuvo en el hombro.

Ha hecho un error en sus cálculos sin embargo. Ella no es una doncella capturada sino un rayo en una botella en espera del momento oportuno para escapar. Un accidente, un comienzo - ella volvió la cabeza y le dio un húmedo beso en el lado de la nariz. Está sorprendido por la descarga, sin poder escapar mientras ella avanza por su mejilla, su firme mandíbula. Las cosas se ven peligrosas ahora.

Pero él ha sobrevivido a golpes mucho peores de los imperdonables cielos. La lesión solo hace que se vuelva más fuerte y se levanta de las cenizas como el ave fénix, rápidamente clavándose para su cuello y atacar allí. Los besos y mordiscos se vuelven graves y calientes con cada respiración, cada toque. Seguramente la tiene ahora, su bonita y rendida cautiva. Está seguro de ello ya que ella casi se derrumba como una fortaleza de arena, susurrando en respiraciones callados como el mar. Él la gira alrededor de sus brazos como una araña envuelve a una mosca, y deja que caiga en sus brazos. Él hará el resto, promete con un suave apretón a su cadera.

Ella no acepta esta propuesta, sin embargo. Tal vez en la oscuridad y seguridad de un entorno más íntimo, pero en este caso bajo la ardiente mirada del Sol, se encuentra con un nuevo poder almacenado en su interior. Ella también se levanta, manos enganchándose en el pecho como garras, labios separándose y manchando su cara. Él se sorprendió una vez más pero esta vez no por mucho, porque ahora están atrapados en una danza furiosa, una batalla -en realidad, era uno en el mismo. Labios acarician bocas y caras, mentón y mejillas, cuellos y clavículas, cualquier parte que se pueda alcanzar, y las manos por debajo aprietan y acarician y deslizan, en todas partes hay manos y labios y orejas y piernas y –

—¡K-Kid!

— … ¿Hn?

—Estamos…estamos en el estacionamiento.

—… ¿Y?

—Del supermercado.

Y ahí estaban, entonces las cosas fueron delicadamente, cortésmente puestos en pausa.

Por ahora.


End file.
